Kitty and Doggie
by Kiike-chan
Summary: A story about cats and dogs. About one certain cat and one certain dog, and their relationship.


**Author's Note**: This story is absolute nonsense xD I don't care if dogs and cats don't smirk and grin. In my story they do. Also please respect that English isn't my first language and this isn't betaed so there are lots of mistakes...xD

Uchiha Sasuke nor Uzumaki Naruto belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Well, that's all I guess. Feel free to leave a review. I'd highly appreciate it ^^

Now onto the story:

**Kitty and Doggie**

Everyone knows that cats and dogs don't like each other. But not everybody knows that this hatred isn't on both sides. Dogs don't hate cats, right the opposite. They are strongly attracted to them. That's why they tease them by running after them. It's cats who can't stand the other kind and are spitting the moment they see them. Well, for everything in the world there's an exception. And this cat exception's name is Sasuke.

It's a dark furred cat,an Uchiha kind, most people believe the color of its fur is black but it's actually very dark blue. It possesses a pair of dark black eyes which change into piercing red in the night. It moves with elegancy as well as lithe when needed. It's a lonesome cat because it's family was caught and then killed by evil man Madara for his experiments of their beautiful eyes.

And why is this cat an exception among all other cats? Because of his behavior towards a dog. Not all of dogs, only one particular. And that dog's name is Naruto. Normally when meeting a dog Sasuke would act like any other cat, spitting and showing his hatred toward the other kind. But this didn't happen with Naruto. And that's because they met under special circumstances.

It was in the summer, when the weather was extremely hot. It hasn't rained for two weeks and people didn't even go out of their homes anymore because of the high temperature and strong sun they'd be exposed to. For a cat like Sasuke who didn't have anyone who'd take care of him this was a hard time. Not that he wasn't able to take care of himself but normally he lived off the mice he caught or leftovers people threw away. His home was usually some tree or a bush and in special occasions like raining he took shelter under a roof of some shop until people would kick him out of there. But now there wasn't anything he could eat and more importantly there wasn't a single drop of milk or water he could drink, there wasn't any river or a stream in nearby area. He was thirsty and not even a shadow provided by a huge tree in which he was hiding wasn't giving him enough protection from the sun.

He felt like he could dry or evaporate in any moment but then he heard a noise from the nearby bush. _If I'm not wrong then this a dog's bark. I'm not going anywhere near to it, _flew across Sasuke's mind. He stayed in the tree and waited for a miracle to come. He heard the barking again. _No, really. It's a dog. _But then Sasuke thought about it more and came to a realization. _Wait, it doesn't matter anymore whether I die here from thirst or when I associate with a dog._ Even when he felt awful about it Sasuke hopped of the tree and slowly (he was out of energy) went to the bush.

From the strength of the barking he expected a big dog but this one was just around Sasuke's size. It was a gold long furred dog with a long tail and with marks on his face which made him look almost as a fox. But he didn't have fox's eyes, no, these were too calming to belong to a fox.

The dog didn't make any weird movements, it simply looked into Sasuke's eyes trying to tell him he isn't an enemy and he wants to help him. Then he just turned away and slowly began to walk. After few steps he turned back on Sasuke and signalized him to follow. And Sasuke did as though he understood the other. They went for a while in silence until they arrived to a small house. Naruto barked and then jumped at doors to tell whoever lived there that he was in front of their house. Sasuke carefully watched from a distance. He didn't believe people, not after what happened with his family.

The door opened and a young brown haired man came out. He smiled widely when he noticed the dog. He made a gesture inviting the dog to the house but the said dog stayed on the spot and cocked his head to my direction. I slowly came to those two and then together we entered the house. It was nicely cool there and how happy I was when the man put a bowl of water on the ground. The dog must have seen how thirsty I was because he told me with his look to drink first. I did and felt revived. Then the man refilled the bowl so the dog could drink too. Then the kind man _(he was completely different than any other people I met!) _gave us some leftovers to eat_. Oh Catgod, I was so happy I even purred. I purred in front of a dog! And I have the feeling this dog is male. I purred in front of a male dog! Catdog, forgive me! Wait. This dog saved my life whether I like it or not. Well I have to be nice to him now._

After the dog finished his meal he went to the man and began to express his gratitude by cuddling to his legs. Well, it's truth that I'm deeply grateful to the man but I'm not going to do anything like that! I have my pride! So Sasuke just looked to the man's eyes and said a Thank you even though he knew the man'll hear only a meow. With the cuddling done the dog made a happily bark which could only mean a thank you and went out of the house. Sasuke followed him. He wanted to thank him but didn't know how. This was his savior after all. He tried to say thank you but it seemed like the dog didn't understand. What to do now? He couldn't just leave, that would be mean. So Sasuke decided to follow the dog and help him in next possible situation. The dog didn't do anything which would signalize he was against cat's presence so they began to wander around the town together.

Few weeks passed and Sasuke was still accompanying the dog. It seemed like the dog understood his thoughts and did everything for Sasuke's plan to not happen. He took care of everything himself (Sasuke was now pretty sure the dog was he) and didn't let Sasuke do anything. The weather was better now so Sasuke could hunt mice. He brought one to the dog but the dog didn't eat it. Sasuke was really pissed by now. _Not only the dog doesn't let me do a damn thing but he rejects the food I bring him? That's it. I don't care if he saved my life or what. I'm leaving him._ He made an angry gesture towards the dog, turned away and started to run hoping the dog would understand he was leaving. The dog apparently did understand because he started to go after him and barked loudly as if saying:

"Hey! Don't go anywhere!" Wait. I understand him? Sasuke was so surprised by understanding the dog that he stopped. The dog began to talk again: "Did I do something bad to you? If I did I'm sorry. I just really like your company. So please don't go."

He answered, hoping the dog would also get the meaning of his words. "Well, you don't let me to repay you for saving my life, he started. " And you rejected the food I brought you! You're acting like a jerk!" his voice became louder and louder with each word. He stared at the dog, breathing heavy, waiting for the response.

"I'm sorry then. I just liked you being around me too much I didn't want you to leave. I've always been alone and now you were here with me. And since we didn't understand each other till now how could I tell you?"

Sasuke just stood there, surprised by dog's confession. Well it wasn't like he hated him. There's no way you could hate someone who saved your life, only if you really wanted to die. _Now when I think about it, I wouldn't mind staying with this dog. Even if it's a dog. For the first time since the death of my family someone likes me._ "Actually I've been alone too. It'd be nice to have to talk to, now when we understand each other."

There was noticeable relief and happiness on the dog's face. "Ok, we're together from now on," he barked happily. "I'm Naruto by the way. So you don't have to call me the dog. What's your name?"

Sasuke just looked at that pure joy shining from the dog, eerm from Naruto. Smirk of amuse appeared on his face as he gave Naruto his name. "I'm Sasuke. Last from the Uchiha kind in this town." He didn't know why he added the second part.

"Nice name you got there, Sasuke. Let's hope we don't kill each other so there's at least one of you beautiful Uchihas in this town," he barked with a grin.

Sasuke couldn't say anything other than: "Hn." And thought about how hard it would be not to kill the other one for his stupid talking. He now wasn't so sure if it was good to understand the dog talk. _Well, without understanding it I'd still be alone, so I guess…_

That was the day the cat learned to understand talking of a dog and dog understanding the cat's talk. That was the day a special relationship was born.


End file.
